Sing Along with the Justice League
by Trickster91
Summary: Here are songs from disney movies to musical and also a few fan favorite songs from big hits, that our favorite superhereos sing! As always read and REVIEW!
1. A Girl Worth Fighting For

**Sing Along with the Justice League**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Justice League or these songs. I may change the words around, but I still don't own any of the songs.

The words in italics are when the people are singing.

**A Girl Worth Fighting For!** Mulan

"_For a long time we've been marching off to battle." _Shining Knight sung.

"_In our thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle." _Wildcat added.

"_Like our pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to ignore." _They chorus.

"_Hey, think of instead, a girl worth fighting for." _Flash chirped

"Huh?" Green Lantern questioned.

"_That's what I said: A girl worth fighting for. I want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars." _Flash sang.

"_My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars." _Wildcat sang.

"_I couldn't care less what she'll or what she looks like. It all depends on what she cook likes,_ beef…_" _Shining Knight sang.

"Pork…" Wildcat added.

"Chicken…" Flash added.

"Mmm…"

"_Bet the local girls thought you were quite a charmer." _Wildcat sang.

"_And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor." _Shining Knight sang.

"_You can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to war." _They chorused.

"_What do we want?" _Flash sang.

"_A girl worth fighting for!" _They chorused.

"_My girl will think I have no faults, that I'm a major find." _Flash sang.

"_How 'bout a girl who's got a brain, _who always speaks her mind? Green Lantern asked.

Everybody looks at GL. "Nah!"

"_My mainly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her!" _Flash sang.

"_He thinks he's such a lady-killer." _Wildcat added.

"_I've a girl at home who's unlike any other." _Aquaman sang.

"_Yeah, the only who'd love him is his mother." _Wildcat whispered to Shining Knight. Aquaman glares at him.

"_But when we come in victory, they'll line up at the door!" _Shining Knight sang.

"_What do we want?" _Flash sang.

"_A girl worth fighting for!" _They chorused.

"_Wish that I had…" _Flash sang.

"_A girl worth fighting for!" _They chorused.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I hoped you like it. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next song. Once again I own nothing but the idea. I may change a few words around in a song.**

**I can go the Distance**Hercules

"What's wrong Booster?" Skeets asked.

"Everything." Was his reply.

"How so?"

"Skeets, here I come from the future to be a hero, to be well known." Booster sighed.

"I wish there was some way I can help you out sir." Skeets added.

Booster looks up at the sky. _"I have often dreamed, of a far off place, where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me. Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face and a voice keep saying 'This is where I'm meant to be.'" _

"_I will find my way! I can go the distance. I'll be there someday! If I can be strong. I know every mile, will be worth my while. I would most anywhere to feel like I belong!"_

"Now that's the attitude you need!" Skeets cheered.

"You're right Skeets. Many of the heroes may think little of me now, but I will become well know someday!" Booster said.

"So how are you going to prove yourself worthy in their eyes?"

"I guess the only way for me to do so is to start small and work my way up." Booster mentioned. "But I know with your help Skeets, I will get there soon. Do I have your support?"

"All the way through sir."

Booster smiled. _"I am on my way! I can go the distance. I don't care how far, somehow I'll be strong. I know every mile, will be worth my while. I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong!"_

_----------------------------------------------------_

**I know this chapter was short. I apologize if Booster seemed out of character.**

**As always read and review!**


	3. How do you solve a problem like Wally?

**How do you solve a problem like Maria (Wally)**The Sound of Music

**Singing are in Italics. And I own nothing.**

"What a jerk!" Shayera turns around and sees Gypsy with gum sticking on her hair.

"Who is a jerk?"

"Wally! That's who!" Gypsy said frustrated.

"I'll say, that little pervert look under my skirt!" Kara came by bright red in the face. Just then Ice came in to join the group.

"He was flirting around with me. In front of Vigilante! I hope he doesn't think I'm cheating on him."

"He goofed off in one too many meetings. I've about had it with him." Diana came strolling around to join Shayera along with the other females.

"_He runs around and acts like a clown, he's got on my nerves."_ Gypsy stated.

"_He runs around like an idiot and whizzes down the stairs."_ Ice added.

"_And underneath his bed, he has fungus everywhere!"_ Kara mentioned.

"_I've even saw him in the ladies bathroom."_ Gypsy sang.

"_He's always jokes around in meetings."_ Diana sang.

"_But his penitence is real."_ Shayera sang.

"_He always jokes about everything!"_ Diana sang.

"_Except for his evening meals."_ Shayera laughed.

"_I really hate to say it, but I very firmly stand."_ Diana sang.

"_Wally isn't decent for a leader."_ They chorused except for Shayera.

"_But I like to say a word for his behalf."_ Gypsy sang. _"Wally makes me,_ Laugh!"

"_How do you solve a problem like Wally?_

_How do catch a speedster and pin him down?"_ Shayera sang.

"_How do find a word that means Wally?"_ Kara sang.

"_A flibbertigibbet,"_ Gypsy sang.

"_A will-o'-the-wisp,"_ Ice sang.

"_A clown."_ Diana crossed her arms.

"_Many a thing you know you'd like to tell him  
Many a thing he ought to understand."_ Shayera sang.

"_But how do you make him stay,_

_And listen to all you say?"_ Diana sang.

"_How do you keep a wave upon the sand?"_ Shayera sang.

"_Oh, how do solve a problem like Wally?"_ Kara sang.

"_How do you hold a moonbeam in your hand?"_ Shayera sang.

"_When I'm with him I'm confused,  
out of focus and bemused,  
and I never know exactly where I am..."_ Gypsy sang.

"_Unpredictable as weather."_ Ice sang.

"_He's as flighty as a feather."_ Kara sang.

"_He's a joker,"_ Ice sang.

"_He's a demon."_ Diana sang.

"_He's a lamb."_ Kara sang.

"_He'd out pester any pest; drive a hornet from it's nest,"_ Gypsy sang.

"_He could throw a whirling dervish out of whirl,"_ Ice sang.

"_He is gentle; He is wild,"_ Kara sang.

"_He's a riddle; He's a child,"_ Ice sang.

"_He's a headache!"_ Diana sang.

"_He's a man."_ Shayera sang.

"_How do you solve a problem like Wally  
How do you catch a speedster and pin him down  
How do you find the word that means Wally."_ They chorused.

"_A flibbertigibbet,"_ Gypsy sang.

"_A will-o'-the-wisp,"_ Kara and Ice sang.

"_A clown."_ Diana stated.

"_Many a thing you know you'd like to tell him  
Many a thing he ought to understand."_ They chorus.

"_But how do make him stay."_ Shayera sang.

"_And listen to all you say."_ Diana sang.

"_How do you keep a wave upon the sand?"_ Ice sang.

"_Oh how do you solve a problem like Wally..."_ They chorused. Just then Wally comes speeding in and looks at them. He shrugs and decided it wasn't a good time for flirting, so he zooms off.

"_How do you hold a moonbeam in your hand?"_ They finished.

**I hoped you like it. Once again I changed some of the words around to fit the characters. I hope there are some Sound of Music fans out there. If you ever have some ideas please tell me and I'll see what I can do. As always, review.**


	4. We Are One

**Here is the next one!**

**We Are One** The Lion King 2(Simba's Pride)

"I just can't stand it anymore!" Kara yelled.

"Kara," Clark started. "Will you please calm…"

"NO!" She fumed. "Why is it that whenever I'm with you, or any of the other founders for a mission, that you all yell at me and say I'm doing everything wrong!"

"Kara, do you hear yourself? You're sounding like a three year old. This is the reason why I'm always on top of you like that. Now, if you were to act more like your age…"

"Oh! So now you're saying I'm not mature. Maybe I should just forget about this hero business then. This isn't fair Kal!"

"Well guess what Kara! Life isn't fair!" Clark sighed. "Just because you're going through a hard time doesn't mean you should quite being a hero. People need you."

"Give me one good reason." She crossed her arms.

Clark scratched the back of his head.

"_As you go through life you'll see  
There is so much that we  
Don't understand_

_And the only thing we know  
Is things don't always go  
The way we planned"_

Clark then stood over the balcony, over looking the other heroes with Kara right next to him.

"_But you'll see every day  
That we'll never turn away  
When it seems all your dreams come undone_

_We will stand by your side  
Filled with hope and filled with pride  
We are more than we are  
We are one"_

Kara looks at the other heroes walking around. All doing their own thing. She then added;

"_If there's so much I must be  
Can I still just be me  
The way I am?  
_

_Can I trust in my own heart  
Or am I just one part  
Of some big plan?"_

Clark looked at her and gave a small smile, then continued to sing;

"_Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on  
Your journey has only begun_

Tears of pain, tears of joy  
One thing nothing can destroy  
Is our pride, deep inside  
We are one

We are one, you and I  
We are like the earth and sky  
One family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead  
All the courage that you need  
You will find when you see"

"_We are one"_

"Well?" Clark asked.

After a minute of contemplating all this Kara said, "I'm sorry about the way I was acting. I was being immature. You're right though. As long as we stick together, that is the most important thing."

"That's right. I'm glad you see it that way now." Clark and Kara then hugged. "Uh, Kara?"

"What?"

"Did you happen to be involve with putting a 'kick me' sign on my back before?"

"Don't ruin the moment Kal."

**So what did you think? About time I updated this. I do have other songs planned for this, but once again, I am open to ideas. Till the next time!**


	5. Oh what a Beautiful Morning

**Sing Along with the Justice League**

**Oh What a Beautiful Morning**Oklahoma!

"Hey Tora!"

Ice turned around to see her best friend Fire coming her way.

"What is it Bea?"

"I forgot to get my keys for my car in the lounge area. Could you please get them for me?" Fire asked through her strong Brazilian accent. She almost seemed to be batting her eyelashes in a cutesy fashion.

"Why don't you get them yourself?" Tora crossed her arms.

"Believe me, I would if I could, but I have to go over something with Wally before I leave. But if you would please…"

"Alright, fine." Tora interrupted. "But you owe me one."

"Thanks Tora! You're the greatest!" Fire started walking down the hall where she met up with Flash.

"So, did it work?" The speedster was nearly vibrating with excitement.

"Barely, the rest is all up to the Prairie Troubadour. It was his idea in the first place."

"Ice is going to love it!" Flash then put a hand to his comm. link. "Alright P.T., she's heading your way." He then looked at Fire and gave his signature smile. "And Bingo was his Name-mo."

* * *

Tora was walking the hall in the direction of the lounge. The halls were bare. Just as she reaches the door to the lounge a realization dawned on her.

"Beatriz doesn't even own a car! Oh, I'm going to kill her!"

She was about to turn around when she hears a voice. Said voice was singing a song.

_There's a bright golden haze on the meadow,  
There's a bright golden haze on the meadow,  
The corn is as high as an elephant's eye,  
An' it looks like it's climbin' clear up to the sky._

Tora poked her head through the door. There sitting on the couch, with his bandana down was the Vigilante, shall we say Greg, strumming his guitar as though it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

_Oh, what a beautiful mornin',  
Oh, what a beautiful day.  
I got a beautiful feelin'  
Ev'rything's goin' my way._

Tora took the liberty to walk in, though staying quiet for fear of disrupting the cowboy's song.

_All the cattle are standin' like statues,  
All the cattle are standin' like statues,  
They don't turn their heads as they see me ride by,  
But a little brown mav'rick is winkin' her eye._

By this point Tora was standing right next to the Greg. At the word 'winkin'' Greg did wink at Tora a scooted over so that she can have a place on the couch next to him.

_Oh, what a beautiful mornin',  
Oh, what a beautiful day.  
I got a beautiful feelin'  
Ev'rything's goin' my way._

All the sounds of the earth are like music,  
All the sounds of the earth are like music,  
The breeze is so busy it don't miss a tree,  
And a ol' weepin' willer is laughin' at me!

Tora realized that the cowboy wasn't singing a song. Oh no. He was serenading her!

_Oh, what a beautiful mornin',  
Oh, what a beautiful day,  
I got a beautiful feelin'  
Ev'rything's goin' my way.  
Oh, what a beautiful day. _

Greg strummed his fingers on the guitar a couple more times before letting them settle. He then glanced up at Tora. She blushed.

"Um…wow Greg, that was just…wow." Tora mentally smacked herself. _That was a stupid thing to say! He deserved more than a 'wow'._

Greg just gave a small smile. He was thoroughly enjoying her reaction. Just what he was hoping for.

"Uh, what I meant was…" _Come on Tora! Get out of this trance you're in!_ She mentally chiding. "Oklahoma is my favorite musical, and that was…" Darn it!

"Happy Birthday." Was the soft reply.

"What?"

"Fire told me you love that song. So 'ah figured I'd add more charm to it." Greg winked, and Tora nearly fainted at that.

"Th-thankyou." Tora was in no condition to speak coherently, so her next best option was locking lips with the serenading cowboy.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I really enjoyed doing this chapter! Once again I own nothing. I'm opened to any ideas! Merry Christmas everybody! And have a Happy New Year too!**


End file.
